What will she say?
by inu-chic3865
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagomes mom are planning on getting Kagome and Inuyasha engaged but what will happen when hojo, kikyo, koga, and everyone else finds out? Rating may change in later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

"Inuyasha did you and Kagome have a fight again?" Shippo asked.  
"No Shippo she has school she needs to study! In a year she will be able to be with us whenever she wants and wont need to go to school any longer." Said Inuyasha.  
Kagome was a senior in high school. She was now 18 years old and she had matured very much since she first met Inuyasha. It was only 3 months until school got out and she was very excited.  
Inuyasha soon got fed up with waiting for her. He had fallen in love with her and her with him. Neither knew that the other liked them but they had ideas.  
"Inuyasha, Kagome forgot a book of hers would you go take it to her please?" Sango spoke up. She and Kagome had become even better friends. Ever since Sessomaru (sp) kidnapped Kagome to get Inuyasha's sword, Sango and Kagome had become closer. Miroku had confessed his love to Sango and so did she. The team had not been able to find many shards lately because Sango was now 2 months pregnant.  
"Inuyasha? Inuyasha.... INUYASHA!!!"  
"Huh."  
"I was wondering if you would take this book back to Kagome. She forgot it."  
"Yeah sure." 'Damn cant that bitch ever remember her things? Its always 'Inuyasha take this to Kagome she forgot it' or 'Inuyasha can u take this medicine to kydae? It's for Miroku's poison.' Some one is always having me travel between times...'  
His thoughts were caught short when he got to the well. He looked down it then jumped. And landed gracefully on the other side. He sniffed the air hoping to smell Kagome's sent but didn't.  
"DO DO DO DOOOOO DO DO DO DO"  
It was the school bell. He missed her she was now in school and would have to wait till she got home.  
'Damn not more waiting, I hate waiting its so annoying.' He thought as he hopped onto the ledge, and walked out of the well house.  
"Oh hello Inuyasha..."  
"Hi old man." Inuyasha called Kagome's grandfather that even though he wasn't to far behind him in age. He walked into the house and saw her mother. "Hello Mrs. Higurashi." He said as he started to walk up to Kagome's room for once not going through the window. He only did that when she was in her room.  
"Hello Inuyasha, Kagome's not here right now she is in school right now you know.  
"Yeah I know. I'm just going to wait up there 'till she gets home."  
"Why don't you come downstairs and stay with me. We could talk and if you want you could help me start dinner. It would be a lot more fun than sitting upstairs by yourself."  
"Alright I guess." 'Damn it why did she trick me into this?'  
"So Inuyasha how close are you to getting the jewel finished?"  
"Almost there we just need five more shards. Once Naraku died it was easy. The last shard is my brothers though. He won't give it to us unless I give him my sword." He patted the tetsuiga by his side. "So we have to figure out a way to steal it from him or just take it by force."  
"Oh I see. Just make sure you protect my little girl ok?"  
"I always do."  
"What are you planning to do once you get the last shard?"  
"I want to become human, move to this time with Kagome." 'Oh shit I just told her mother that!!! AHHHHH!'  
"Really? Well would you like some help finding a job and an apartment for you two to live in once you get the money?"  
"Y... You'd help me with that??? You would help me get a job and stuff???"  
"Of course I would. But you would need to learn about all the modern day things."  
"Yeah I know. I know how to use a phone although I don't understand it that much. How can you have a conversation with someone on the other end.."  
"I can show you some things today if you like."  
"Sure we have the whole day why not? Oh but you can't tell Kagome my plans."  
"Of course dear." 


	2. Theres so many things!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Kagome or any other character in the story.  
  
Review please I want to know what you think please I really do!! I cant stand not knowing what others think of my writing! And if I don't update in a while please don't kill me I am a freshman in high school so yeah.  
  
What Will She Say?  
Chapter 2: There are so many things!  
  
Inuyasha was walking through the halls pointing at random things that he wanted to know how to use starting in the kitchen. "What the hell is this thing here?" he asked pointing to the toaster. "It looks like some metal thing with a mouth that can't move!" "This is a toaster. You can put bread and bagels in it if you want it to be warm and kind of crunchy on the out side. Here let me show you." She grabbed a piece of bread and told him to put it into one of the slots and then to push down on the button. He did and was fascinated at how it warmed up and made the bread pop up when it was done. "Whoa! That's awesome! I want to do it again!" "No we better not the bread will burn if we toast it any more the bread will burn. Here we will do some more later you can eat this one for now if you want you can come over to the refrigerator and get either butter or jelly. Here let's cut your bread so you can taste different types of jelly and then you can also try butter." She cut the bread into fourths and but grape jelly on one, strawberry on another, honey on the third, and honey on the last. "Mmm.. What is this one called" he asked as he tried the square with the strawberry jelly on it. "That one has strawberry jelly on it." Once they finished with the toaster they went on to the oven and the icemaker and the sink. Soon the phone rang and Inuyasha jumped. He had heard it before but it just startled him. "Hello? Oh hi Mrs. Akata. Yeah I'm doing fine. Oh can I call you back I'm teaching an uh an Amish man how to use our modern connivances and I think ill have him try the phone. Yeah his name is Inuyasha. Yeah it means dog ghost but his name doesn't mean anything special. Yeah ok we will be right back. Ok bye." "Inuyasha cocked his head to the side. What does Amish mean? And what do you mean my name doesn't mean any thing special? I'm the great demon of the west's son!" "Inuyasha I know your name means that you're a dog demon but we can't tell people that! And Amish people are people who don't like using modern day things because they like to stay back in the past where they don't have modern medicine or things like we do here." "Oh well can I figure out how to use the phone now?" "Yeah ok...." She taught him how to use the phone and other things and then Kagome came home. She ran into the house and rushed out saying she had to get back to Inuyasha and the others not noticing Inuyasha. "Wait Kagome." "Mom, I want to see how Sango is doing." "Hey Kagome..." "Inuyasha???? What are you doing here? I came to give you your book and ended up talking to your mom the whole day." "Ooooh." "Yeah." 'Damn I hope she doesn't ask what we talked about....' "What did you two talk about today?" 'Oh damn it she asked... what do I tell her?' "We uh we talked about uh...." "He wanted to know how to use things around the house so I showed him how to use a few things." Inuyasha sighed with relief he was glad that her mom didn't tell the whole story other wise that would have been bad. Kagome and Inuyasha got to talking for a while (something he doesn't like to do very often) when it was late. Not realizing that tonight was the new moon he started to change Kagome sat silently while he changed. He didn't notice that he was changing because it was at dinner and Kagome was sitting next to him. He was thinking about how nice it would be when Kagome and he could sleep in the same bed next to each other snuggled close.... "Whoa! Cool!" Sota cried. "What?" "Inuyasha we didn't realize it was the new moon tonight. You've gone human." "Oh no.... Could I stay here tonight? I don't want to go back tonight like this." "If its alright with you mom. Its fine with me." "Yeah its fine with me. I trust Inuyasha enough to let him sleep on the floor in your room. I'll let him sleep there since he knows you the best here." Inuyasha's mind was going crazy. ' I get to sleep in Kagome's room??? I better behave myself. So I can make a good impression on her family that I wont do anything bad.' "Come on Inuyasha if your going to stay here tonight you at least should take a bath I'll show you how to use it" 'Oh no I should have rephrased that. Now he's going to think I want to take a bath with him. Oh shit why did I have to say it like that....' "Kagome?" "Yeah?" "In this 'bath' are you going to be in there with me or no?" 'I knew It I gave him the wrong idea...' "Inuyasha.... I meant..." "I know I'm just teasing." They got to the bathroom and went inside. Kagome went down the hall to get him a towel and a washcloth. When she got there he was waiting for her. "Ok to turn it on you turn this knob to the right to make it go hotter and to the left to get colder. Its instant hot water kind of like a hot spring but it can get much hotter so be careful. Then to get the shower going you pull up on this little thing here. The water will come out there. Ok for your hair you want to use these. This one is shampoo it goes on first. It cleans your hair and gets all the dirty stuff out and leaves your hair smelling nice. And this is conditioner it gets all the tangles out and stuff." Once she was done she left him to take his shower. When he was done he came out with a towel around his waist and a towel on his head for his hair. 'Wow he has a nice body. Look at those abs! They are so perfectly shaped and he's so skinny! Whoa he has a nice but at least what I can see with that towel there. Omigod! What am I thinking its not like I love him or anything... ok so maybe I do love him.... but its not like he loves me.' She blushed. While she was thinking Inuyasha heard her sigh. 'Oh know what if she doesn't like the way I look? Wait what am I thinking she's blushing!' his towel started to drop. 'Oh shit I better not let that drop....' "Uh Kagome. Do you have any clothes I can wear? I usually wear my hikari but your mom wanted to wash it." "Oh yeah hang on let me get you something." She left to get him some boxers and a tee shirt out of her dads' old trunk of clothes. "Here I think these will fit you ill go take a shower while your getting dressed." When she came back he was dressed and waiting on her bed. When Inuyasha sat up he was shocked. 'She looks beautiful in her tank top and shorts' he thought. ~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~ I'll finish the rest of this chapter later you'll have to wait though! Haha. 


	3. A peaceful Night

Disclaimer: Hey I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters...or pirates of the Caribbean or Johnny Depp. *Sigh* u know how this goes.  
  
Hey people if I don't get some reviews soon I won't update for a while... I want to know what you all think! And be honest! I've had one person review but I knew the person and told her to so that doesn't count! Come on now! Don't be shy (  
  
What Will She Say?  
Chapter 3: A peaceful night.  
  
Kagome had on a white tank top with a little v-neck that was also a midriff shirt. Her shorts were also white with a black line down them not very much but Inuyasha like what she was wearing.  
"Kagome?"  
"Hmm?"  
"You look good with that on... not that I like you or nothin' its just that..."  
"Yeah I know. You don't have to say any more." She sat down on her bed next to him. she looked at him and he looked at her for five minutes until her mom opened the door and scared them both half to death. At that time they realized their faces were only centimeters apart.  
"Ahem... I'm sorry was I interrupting something?"  
"NO!" both of them said at the same time blushing like mad. Her mom turned and left leaving some clothes for Inuyasha to wear the next day since his clothes would still be wet. She was letting them dry on a clothesline rather than in a dryer.  
"Would you like to watch a movie Inuyasha?"  
"Movie?" He asked in confusion "Oh is it played in that machine by the TV?"  
"Yeah. You've learned a lot in just one day I can tell. "  
"Well what do you expect I am a demon after all bitch. I can learn faster than any human." At that moment he realized what he said... he was human right then and blushed.  
"Ok let's see here... Ah here's one I think you will like its called Pirates of the Caribbean. Johnny Depp is in it and he's a very sexy pirate."  
Inuyasha felt a growl starting to rise, but stopped himself before he got too far. 'Damn what is that bitch thinking calling other men sexy! God if she was my woman... I don't know what I'd do but still I would be mad.'  
"Inuyasha? Is something bothering you?" Kagome asked while brushing his hair.  
"No I'm alright I'm just thinking, that's all."  
"Oh ok." 'He is probably thinking about Kikyou right now humph'  
During the movie Kagome fell asleep on her bed so since Inuyasha was still there he took the time to just lay down next to her.  
'She is so warm. And her scent it smells like jasmine. I cant wait till we can sleep like this every night.' He thought as he put an arm around her and moved closer.  
Kagome had actually been awake when Inuyasha put his arm around her. 'I wonder what he's dreaming. He's so calm its like he's not worried about anything anymore, that all his stress is gone. I wish we could do this more often... WAKE UP GIRL!!!! What am I thinking Inuyasha probably doesn't know what he is doing he's asleep remember he doesn't love you he loves Kikyou!!! Besides, who would want a selfish arrogant brat like him anyways? He's a two-timer! But he does have a nice ass. Well I better get to sleep its late. Ill love to see his face when he wakes up though.' She moved closer to him to feel the warmth of his body and fell asleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Kagome???" "Yeah Inuyasha what do you want." "Can I have a glass of water???" "Yeah hang on... oh my gosh! Do you know what time it is?? Its 3:50 in the morning!" "I know." "Well then why are you waking me up?" "'Cuz I don't want to get up." "You're such a baby...." 'Is that what she thinks of me?? A baby?' ~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~ "Here's your water happy?" "Arigato" "No prob" Inuyasha drank the water in one gulp and put the glass on Kagome's bedside table. He put his arm back around her waist, pulled the covers up with his other hand, and buried his face in her hair.  
'Oh my gosh what is he doing??? He's like nipping at my neck! It feels good though ill just let him continue.'  
When it was morning Mrs. Higurashi opened the door to wake up Kagome, but when she saw the two lovebirds snuggled there she just let them sleep. Inuyasha was back in his normal form, and Kagome was snuggled right up to Inuyasha's body.  
Inuyasha was awake and had heard the door open but he didn't want to look to see who it was. He knew by her scent. It was Kagome's mom.  
'Oh great what will she think of me now seeing me like this with her daughter. Well she knows that we love each other.... So maybe she won't care? Ill let Kagome go to school today. I mean what harm can be done.'  
Inuyasha started to get up but kagome held him closer.  
"Don't go."  
"I'll be right back."  
He went downstairs to talk to her mom. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he heard a cheery welcome.  
"Well hello sleepy head. Did you sleep well? I saw you next to her this morning."  
"You bet I slept well I haven't slept like that in ages.... And I know you saw us I was awake I just didn't want to move."  
"Well would you wake up Kagome she needs to get ready for school. We can look for a job for you if you like."  
"Yeah that sounds great when Kagome leaves I'm going to go tell Miroku and everyone where I'm going to be though first."  
"Ok well you better hurry up... oh here are your clothes they are dry now."  
"Arigato domo." He was going upstairs when he got a brilliant idea... or maybe not so brilliant. ~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well that's all for now. What do you think should I keep going or no? Review! 


	4. To the mall!

Disclaimer: hey I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters in fact according to my parents I don't own anything except my horse. Sigh  
  
Hey people sorry I did not update on Saturday I went to the mall to get some more clothes. YAY!!! I also have a research paper due soon so I might not be able to update for a while sorry I hate high school especially since I have a bro who spreads rumors about me and the whole school knows because the high school is only 500 kids. Small well here we go hope you like it.  
  
Chapter 4  
To the mall!  
  
Inuyasha walked up the stairs with a big smile on his face. He had a wonderful plan on how to wake Kagome up. He walked in her room took a deep breath and...  
"KAGOME WAKE UP THERES A FIRE AND ITS SPREADING FAST HURRY GET OUT!! YOULL BURN IF YOU DON'T RUN, RUN, RUN!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Huh? WHAT OH MY GOSH I GOT TO GET OUT AHHHHHH I GOT TO GET BUYO! GOT HIM! OH NO WHAT IF THE FIRE IS BY MY DOOR GOT TO JUMP OUT THE WINDOW AND FAST...!"  
"HAHAHAHA! MY STOMACH IS GOING TO BURST!!" Inuyasha was rolling on the floor laughing his head off at her expression. That was great I got to do that more often..."  
"No you don't you baka. That was mean and you know it."  
"I know I just couldn't help myself wench."  
"Jackass"  
"Bitch!"  
"MUTT!"  
"I AM NOT A MUT!!"  
"Now you are look at your cute doggy ears!"  
"STOP THAT!"  
"Are you going to do that again?" Kagome started rubbing his ears."  
"That feels good.... No I wont if you do this more often."  
"Huh? What did you just say."? 'Ok he's officially freaking me out here.'  
"I don't know what did I say?"  
"You are so weird."  
"I know"  
"Kagome! You're going to be late for school!"  
"'K mom! I'll be right down!" she turned to Inuyasha. "If you are still here when I come back I will use the s word on you."  
"Ok." He said knowing he would defiantly be gone with his mom looking for a job for him.  
Kagome ran down the stairs and he just stared after her wishing he could be with her.  
Inuyasha when down stairs in his normal clothes mentally kicking himself for telling Kagome that he liked having his ears rubbed.  
"Inuyasha?" "Hmm?" "We will need to go to the mall to get you some new clothes so you can get a job I know of a place where you can work." "Really? Where?" "It will be a surprise I think you will like it." "Why can't I wear the clothes I have on now?" "Because no one wears that any more." "Oh." "Bye Sota!" "Bye mom!" "Ok follow me?" she said as they walked out the door heading to the street. When they go there he saw a really nice metal 'wagon'.  
"What the fuck is that thing?"  
"Is a car it can take us places a lot faster than wagons can." She said as she pushed a button and it made a little beeping sound.  
"Wah! It just beeped!"  
"Just get in the car."  
Inuyasha got in the car and he saw a bunch of buttons. He pushed one of the round buttons and it started to make noise.  
'Sigh,' "looks like Kagome has been driving my car again." Inuyasha kept playing with the buttons until he pushed one where he liked the music. It was the alternative station.  
"What is this?"  
"It's a radio. It plays music while you drive."  
"Oh."  
She pulled into a parking lot where there were many other cars. Once she parked Inuyasha got out of the car and followed Mrs. Higurashi into the mall. She pulled him into a store that said Arepostle bought him a few shirts and pants then pulled him into a tux/ suit shop. Bought him 2 nice suits. Then into American eagle where she bought him more shirts pants shoes socks and boxers. At the end of their little shopping experience they went to the food court bought some food and started talking.  
"Thanks for buying me all these clothes."  
"Your welcome. It's the only thing I could do for my future son-in- law."  
"So what are we going to do after this? Well we could do a bit more shopping or we could go back home so you can get to the feudal era before Kagome comes home."  
"Oh I have to tell Miroku and everyone what's going on and why I was not there last night and what took us so long to get back!"  
"Ok ill take you home. Tomorrow I want you to make Kagome to come to school so you can have your interview with your new boss. He's already assigned you and your going to be vice president. I don't know why he was so nice he's acting like he knows you. He is even going to pay you more than everyone else."  
"That's weird oh well we better be going."  
Once they got to the shrine Inuyasha hurried over to the feudal era as fast as he could. ~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
"INUYASHA WHERE WERE YOU!"  
"Sorry guys. I turned human and I spent the day with Kagome's mom. She is going to help me out with a little something."  
"Ok well we have a new lead on a jewel shard its close by so we might want to get it."  
"Ok just as long as we come back here after ward I cant leave that far because I have something to do in Kagome's era."  
"What?"  
"I will tell you later Kagome is here."  
"Can anyone hear me up there if so can someone help me out of here?"  
"Hang on here I come!"  
Inuyasha hopped down grabbed her and hopped back up.  
"Thanks."  
SMACK!!!!!! Everyone was startled by the smack and saw Miroku unconscious on the ground with an extremely angry Sango above him.  
"What did he do to deserve that extra hard slap Sango?  
"That pervert over there groped me in more than one place Inuyasha!"  
"It was worth the pain."  
They all walked back to the village and when they go there they found Kaede waiting for them.  
"Inuyasha there has been 3 reports of jewel shards and they are all close by here go get them it will take not even a day if you hurry to get them and come back."  
Inuyasha rushed off to get them leaving them behind and returned by nightfall with 9 jewel shards instead of 3.  
"Each one had 3 in them but they were extremely week took them out with one blow of the tetsuiga."  
"That's awesome Inuyasha!"  
"We better get some sleep its late."  
He walked out the door and jumped into the closest tree.  
'I wonder why my new boss wanted to be so nice to me. He's acting as if he knows me. It's really weird. Oh well I guess ill find out in the morning. ~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well that's all for this chapter I hoped you liked it I think I'm getting the hang of this writing thing but I'm not sure. Don't forget to R&R it will make me happy! Well I better go ill update as soon as I can. 


	5. The boss

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anyone else...  
  
A/N: Hey people. Sorry I wasn't able to update in a while I had a report to do and I have been kind of busy. Well at least I am updating now.  
  
Chapter 5  
The Boss.  
  
"KAGOME YOU ARE GOING TO GO TO SCHOOL NOW!"  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL THOUGH!"  
  
"I DON'T CARE YOU ARE GOING TO GO EVEN IF I HAVE TO DRAG YOU THERE MYSELF!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"I thought u didn't want me to go to school because then we couldn't look for any jewel shards."  
  
"Well when I talked to you mother yesterday I realized that if I let you go to school for the 3 months you have left you will pass, graduate, and get to see me whenever you want. It's the last year of school anyways."  
  
"But Inuyasha I don't wanna go to school I want to stay here and have fun!"  
  
"OK THAT'S IT YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE!"  
  
He grabbed her hand and went through the well they saw Mrs. Higurashi and said hi as they were walking to school. Once they got to school he sat her down in a desk. He did not care all the stares he was getting from her friends.  
  
"Ok now be a good little girl and SIT!"  
  
Kaplunk...  
  
"Oww why did it back fire on me???"  
  
"Maybe because of your attitude you were acting so much like me that it backfired when you said the spell."  
  
"Aw fuck it I don't care."  
  
"Language Inuyasha, language. We are in school you know. By the way you forgot your hat." "OH SHIT!"  
  
(I don't know any of Kagome's friends' names so I'm going to use my friends names in their place.)  
  
"Hey Kagome who is your friend?" said Kelly.  
  
"Is he your boyfriend?" Kiristin said.  
  
"OHHH are your ears real?" Piped up Emilyn.  
  
"I want to touch!"  
  
"No me!"  
  
"Hey Kag, who's he?" Hojo asked.  
  
"Just a friend. A very over protective friend I might add."  
  
"HEY YOU THERE!"  
  
'Oh no Inuyasha is going to hurt Hojo now.'  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO KAGOME STAY AWAY FROM HER!"  
  
"Inuyasha it's alright. He's a friend of mine."  
  
"Kagome stay back he's a demon I can tell."  
  
"Hojo no you will get hurt. Inuyasha don't hurt him. Go home now or I will say the 'S' word."  
  
"No... No you wouldn't!"  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Ok I'm going but if I see or hear about him doing anything to you I will personally take it into my own hands."  
  
'Men and their too big of egos....'  
  
"Bye Kagome see ya later sweet."  
  
'Did he just call me sweet?'  
  
"HE IS HER BOYFRIEND!!!!" all three friends piped up. "HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND! Usually he is a over protective, annoying, immature, two-timing jack ass!"  
  
"What ever you like him!"  
  
"I do not!" ~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~  
  
'That guy, he knew I was a demon. But how? Oh well better not think about it I have a job interview to get to.' ~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once Inuyasha go to the house Mrs. Higurashi pushed some clothes at him and told him to get them on as fast as he could. He obeyed and then they went running to her little car. They got in and she sped off to the company called S, J&CO.  
  
When they got inside Inuyasha was amazed at how big it was when a guy in nice clothing with hair down to his shoulders came walking up to him.  
  
"Why hello. Little brother."  
  
"Sesshomaru."  
  
"It's been what since I saw you last? I would think it would be about 300 years."  
  
"Actually last I saw you was 10 days ago."  
  
"How can that be? And I see the tetsuiga is missing. Where is it brother? Have you lost fathers inheritance already?"  
  
"NO! I have it back at her house because she told me I could not bring it with me."  
  
"That is very true well shall I give you a tour of where you are going to work. Mrs. Higurashi has already told me of your situation and I think I will let you work here."  
  
"You are not going to try and kill me like always??"  
  
"What you tried to kill your own brother?"  
  
"Many times we were worst of enemies because I wanted his sword but I don't want it anymore."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Yeah why?  
  
"Because its yours. Father gave it to you not me."  
  
"Seems like you matured a lot."  
  
"Well lets see here this is going to be your office."  
  
Inuyasha stared at a huge but beautiful room with a desk and many other appliances and on his desk was a letter:  
  
Inuyasha I am very happy to have you working for me now. I understand that you won't be able to be here often since Kagome does not know of this. I will still pay you your regular amount of $2,980 monthly. This is a little more than generous seeing as my other employees only get $1800 monthly. Well I hope you like it here and if you need anything just come to my office.  
Sincerely,  
Sesshomaru Go-Shinkbu  
  
Inuyasha was dumbfounded he didn't know what to say.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem ok now if you will follow me I will show you where my office is and where the cafeteria is. They have wonderful food."  
  
"Alright lets go!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey that's all for now. I stop at the worst of places I know but oh well its worth the wait. Hey meg thanks for helping me out. Oh and people please review!. Well I hopped you liked my chapter! I'll update soon.  
  
Signed,  
Inu_chic3865 (AKA, Christie) 


	6. The boss part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything else.  
  
A/N: hey everyone! Nothing much going on here. Well I'm writing my 6th chapter and I hope you like it. I am going to try and get this story done before June 19th because I am going to a camp called culver and it lasts 6 weeks. So while I am there I wont be able to update. If I don't get it done before I leave ill be writing whenever I can so I can update as soon as I get home. Well it's a long time till then and yeah but still just thought I would let you know what I was going to try to do. Now on to the story. ~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6  
The boss part 2  
  
Inuyasha stepped into an even larger room than before. He gawked at the beautiful things in this room.  
"This is my office Inuyasha. If you have any questions on anything just come here and I will help you out."  
"How come your office is bigger than mine?"  
"Because I'm the company owner."  
"Oh."  
"Lord Sesshomaru! Would you like me to get you anything? A glass of water? Anything?"  
"No Jaken. All I want you to do is announce over the intercom that I want everyone in the cafeteria for an announcement."  
"Yes my Lord."  
"Shall we go to the cafeteria?"  
"Oh yeah chow time!" Inuyasha hurriedly ran out of the room waiting for Sesshomaru to show up then ran in the room yelling.  
"Come on lets go! I'm starved!"  
"Alright."  
When they go to the cafeteria there were many people in the cafeteria waiting for them to come in. Sesshomaru walked up to the stage, grabbed the microphone, tested it, the said to the people, "Everyone I would like to give you a very important announcement. As you know I have been looking for my long lost brother for a long time. It so happens that he just walked in here this morning looking for a job. Inuyahsa if you will be so kind as to come up here please. This here is my brother and the new vice president. If he has any questions I would like you to help him out. The reason he is the vice president so fast is because this is our fathers business and since he is the youngest he gets the second best job here. Any questions? None all right get back to work. Or just eat a bit then leave."  
Everyone but one lady left. She walked up to Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha and said to him, "It's been a while Inuyasha do u know who I am?"  
"Uhh I cant remember if I know you or not."  
"I am Rin, the little girl that used to follow Sesshomaru around all the time. I've grown a lot since we last met some 400 years ago."  
"Rin? Holy shit. You have grown so much. I thought you were a mortal. How did you live all this time?"  
"Sesshomaru used his sword on me every time I died. So I can live forever with him."  
"Sesshomaru I always knew you liked her you dirty little dog... what are you two now mates?"  
"Yes brother."  
Rin ran up to Sesshomaru and gave him a huge kiss. Inuyasha thought he was going to die and started to gag.  
"Sessy I'm happy you found your brother. You have been searching for so long!"  
"HOLY SHIT LOOK AT ALL THIS FOOD!!!!!!!!"  
"Looks like he found the food and his appetites going to take over him. We better get to him before he eats the whole buffet."  
"Inuyasha come here. We need to talk."  
"What now? I was just about to eat."  
"Sit down and shut up. Ok now just wait here and someone will come here and take your order. Here is the menu pick something off of here tell the lady what you want then wait for the food. It won't take as long as it did in the past. They are very fast here. Do you know what you want yet?"  
"Uhh yeah ill have the spaghetti?"  
"Good choice. Anything else sir?"  
"You mean I can have more???"  
"Of course sir."  
"I guess I will have a pizza too."  
"Ok anything for the two of you?"  
"No we are fine thank you."  
When the food came Inuyasha ate it up so fast that everyone was surprised at how hungry he really was.  
"That was good. Well I better be going Kagome's going to be home from school soon."  
"I will see you tomorrow Inuyasha."  
"Alright."  
"Bye Inuyasha and Mrs. Higurashi!"  
"Bye dears!"  
"Come on hurry she is on her way I can smell her."  
"Ok it wont be long."  
When they got home Inuyasha hurried to the well and hopped in. ~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hello Inuyasha where were you all day?"  
"At my job in the future. You will not guess who my boss is."  
"Who?"  
"yeah who?"  
"Sesshomaru."  
"WHAT!!!!"  
"That's right he's my boss. He's different though he cares for me now and is not trying to kill me."  
Inuyasha jumped through the well but no one noticed."  
"Tell me Inuyasha. Why did you get a job in Kagome's era?"  
'What Inuyasha has a job in my era? How can this be? Oh now I see why he wanted me to go to school. So I wouldn't find out about this."  
"Hey can someone up there pull me out of this well!"  
'Oh no what if she heard that I got a job! Oh shoot.'  
"Alright wench I'm coming."  
"Thank you. Inuyasha why didn't you tell me you were getting a job in my time? I would have liked to know."  
"I wanted to surprise you but I guess the surprise is over."  
"Oh. Well I am surprised is that why you wanted me to go to school today so badly?"  
"Yeah."  
"I see."  
"Well how about we go to my house and have a party! Who's you boss?"  
"You probably wont like this but its Sesshomaru."  
"WHAT!?!?!?!"  
"You heard me its Sesshomaru."  
"Oh."  
"I got good pay and I'm the vice president what ever that means."  
"That means you're the second from the top right under the owner of the company. This is so cool! Ok lets go everyone do you want to see if you can go to my time this time? It would be really fun if everyone was here and we would all have fun and you could meet my family."  
"I would love to Kagome! I want to meet your family and see what its like in your time!"  
"I want to go! Can I come Kagome?"  
"Of course Shippo my brother is about your age."  
"Lady Kagome may I come?"  
"I already said that you all can come what more do I have to say?"  
"YAY!!"  
"Ok everyone hold on."  
They jumped through the well and landed on the other side safely. Inuyasha helped everyone out of the well one by one starting with Kagome.  
"Wow this place is cool!"  
"Master Inuyasha can you ask lady Kagome if there is someone I can talk to about this history of the place?" "Oh yeah there is. Her grandfather is obsessed with history." "Hey old man I want you to meet someone." "Well hello Inuyasha."  
"Myoga, old man gramps. Old man gramps, Myoga. Myoga helps me out and is obsessed with history I think you two will get along well."  
"Well let's get on with the party." ~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well that's all I'm going to write for now I hope you liked it I did well I will be updating soon! Keep checking for updates. 


	7. The party

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anyone in the show.  
  
A/N: hey people what's up! Thanks for all the reviews so far I've gotten all good reviews but one. This makes me really happy though because I know people are reading and liking what I write. This is my first story and stuff so thank you for sticking with me this long even though its been long.  
  
Chapter 7  
The party.  
  
"Mom? Gramps? Sota? I'm Home! Hmm what's this? Looks like a note."  
"Dear Kagome,  
I went out for tonight and wont be home until late. Sota is at a friends house so if you want to, you can order pizza. The check is on the counter if you need anything else you know where the keys are so go get them and there is some money with the check. My cell phone is on if you have any questions on homework or something so just call when you want. I think that is all I wanted to tell you so I will see you later. ~Mom  
"You guys if you want you can stay here. Inuyasha I take it you know how to use the TV so find something you all want to watch and I will be right back."  
Kagome went over to her purse, pulled out her cell phone and called her mom.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey mom. I was wondering if it was all right if Inuyasha, Sango Miroku and Shippo stay over tonight to have a party. I found out that Inuyasha got a job but he won't tell me why. Do you know why?"  
"I do know but I promised him I would not tell anyone. And it is fine if they stay over I trust you all. Well I will see you in the morning I got to go. Good night dear."  
"Good night mom."  
'Lemme see here what time is it? Ok its only 5:27 I will order pizza now and then it will be here by 6:00 or I could pick it up and show everyone around Tokyo! That's what I will do!" Kagome ordered the pizza once she was done thinking of what she would do.  
"Hey you guys do you want to go with me to Tokyo while I pick up the pizza? It will be fun!"  
"Sure! I want to see what its like here!"  
"I get the front seat in the car!" Inuyasha called getting first dibs.  
'Why does he want to sit by me? I mean gosh I thought he hated me.'  
"Ok you can have the front."  
"Yay!"  
"Now come on we are going to be late!" they all climbed into the car and took off. They saw many sites and stuff everyone was so amazed at how it all looked.  
They stopped at pizza hut and she saw Meg and Kiristin. "Hey what are you guys doing here?"  
"Kagome! What's up? We are here eating pizza." Meg replied.  
"No duh smart one. Hey who are your friends? Especially the guy with the long hair. He is a major hunk!" Kiristin said.  
"I can hear you, you know. I am Inuyasha."  
"Hmm your name means dog spirit. Whys that?" asked Meg.  
Shippo piped up and said, "Its because he's a hanyou."  
"OMG REALLY! That is so cool!"  
"Well I guess the jig is up." Inuyasha said as he took off the hat he had on. His little dog-ears poked up and the girls were in a daze.  
"OOOOOOOh Lemme touch."  
"Me first!"  
"STOP IT! They are sensitive." He said grabbing his ears away from the crazed girls.  
"Ah brother you're here."  
"Sesshomaru. What are you doing here? I thought you had your own cafeteria that you eat at."  
"That is only during the day Inuyasha but I'm getting food for the boys. They begged me to go here and get some pizza. Jordan stop groping that girl! Zach! Leave Meg alone I am sure she is busy talking to Kagome. In fact boys come here. I would like you to meet my brother Inuyasha."  
"Since when did you have kids? Last I knew uh that was still when you wanted me dead so never mind."  
"Ever since I married Rin and had kids. You will find that process very enjoyable.  
"I DID NOT WANT TO KNOW THAT!!!"  
Inuyasha started to blush as his brother and everyone else around him laughed.  
"Hey uncle. Can I call you uncle Inu? Or what about uncle I? Your funny OOOOOOOh Christine's here I'm going to go see her."  
"Jordan if I see any groping I will handle it personally."  
"Yeah, yeah what ever."  
"Hey Miroku, he is a miniature you!"  
"I think the way that kid thinks. OH hottie alert!"  
"Those two are weird. But they share the same mind."  
"So Sesshomaru why did you agree to let Inuyasha work under you? I thought you hated him?  
"He is my brother and I do not hate him anymore I have changed if you had not noticed."  
"Yeah I guess you are right."  
"Inuyasha I thought it was supposed to be a secret." He whispered.  
"It was supposed to be but she heard me talking."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah"  
"Well we better be going. Yeah same here. JORDAN WHAT DID I TELL YOU! I have to do something about that kid."  
They all laughed and pulled Miroku away from the girl he was trying to hit on. They got the pizza and then headed to the movie store.  
"Hmmm lets see here. Oh lets watch Austin Powers gold member! Miroku you will like this I think."  
They checked out and headed back home after they stopped and got some ice cream and other things. After they finished the movie they hung out and talked, played some games like spin the bottle, and twister (Miroku liked both of them very well). When it was 1:00 in the morning they decided they would go to bed, the boys in Sota's room and the girls in Kagome's.  
"Hey Kagome, do you have any idea why Inuyasha got a job in this time?"  
"No I was hoping you would know."  
"I think he likes you. Do you like him?"  
"I don't know. He is cute and all but he is such a little kid sometimes. If he would just grow up and stop picking on people that would be wonderful."  
"Oh I see."  
"Yeah."  
Inuyasha could hear the girls through the walls when he heard Kagome's answer he felt kind of bad. 'I will work on not picking on Shippo or anyone else for you Kagome.' In the morning everyone except for Inuyasha and Kagome went back to the feudal era. Inuyasha stayed because Kagome had asked him to.  
"Inuyasha um I was wondering... there is this dance coming up at my school and I wanted to see if you would come with me?"  
"Feh, alright I'll go." ' This is perfect after the dance I can ask her to marry me! I will have to go get a ring before though. Hopefully Sesshomaru will give me some money soon.' "When is this 'dance' thing?"  
"It's in a week."  
"Ok." 'Perfect amount of time.' Kagome took Inuyasha to work while she went to hang out with Kiristin, Emilyn, and Meg. The girls were going shopping for a dress for the dance.  
"So Kagome who are you going with to the dance?" Emilyn asked.  
"Are you going with that hunk of a guy that I met yesterday?" Meg asked.  
"If he is still available could I go with him? Or if he is taken how about that other guy?" Kiristin asked.  
"I am going with Inuyasha and Kiristin just to tell you, you have not luck with Miroku. He is already married and you know Sango? Yeah she is his wife and 3 months pregnant."  
"Oh."  
"Ohhh, I like this dress." It was a beautiful dress it was a toop top dress. The top half of it was black with a white ribbon crisscrossing down the middle. The skirt part was white but in the back it went black starting at a peak and angling down forming a triangle.  
"That is pretty." "Try it on." It looked wonderful. Kiristin was the next to find a dress. It was beautiful. It was unbelievably flattering stretch velvet sheath with satiny straps in black with a flowing train. Meg soon found one that she liked shortly later. It was a lustrous shimmer of metallic green and purple iridescent thread creates a mystical effect when light hit the fabric. It had a pleated neckline accentuates the beauty of this magical fabric while a crisscross back and flowing train. Emilyn was a little harder to shop for seeing as she was so modest and did not want to show off her body to anyone. She found a dress though after hours of looking. It had Luxurious stretch fabric flows into glistening rhinestones for an unforgettable look, an asymmetrical hemline, rhinestone shoulder strap, and rhinestone trim. All the girls loved their dresses very much. (I will put the links to see the dresses if you want on the next chapter so it wont really be a chapter.) When Kagome got home Inuyasha was waiting for her. He saw that she had a bag and wanted to know what was in it. She told him it was a surprise. While Kagome was at the mall Sesshomaru took Inuyasha to the finest jewelers in town. When he walked in he saw many beautiful pieces of jewelry. The attendant asked him what he was looking for and he said engagement rings. He showed him the rings that he had and he did not like any that he saw. He turned around and in a case was a beautiful ring that he just had to have. It was a platinum ring with two radiant diamonds on the side and in the middle was a big heart diamond. "This ring is perfect. I have to give this to Kagome. How much is it?" "This ring is $2,583." "I will buy it." Sesshomaru had told Inuyasha that he would pay for the ring and just take the price out of his paycheck. When he got the ring Sesshomaru took him back to Kagome's house. He showed her mother the ring that he got and she almost fainted at the sight of it. She kept it until Inuyasha told her other wise and he hurried up to Kagome's room to wait for her. He lay down on her bed. When she walked in she was surprised to see him. "What's in the bag?" "My dress for the dance but your not seeing it until then." "Oh come on. Can you please model it for me?" "No." "Oh before the dance do you think I should cut my hair? I mean its kinda long." "But you've never cut it before! Why do you want to now?" "I don't know." "Well its your decision do what you want." "I think I will get it cut." ~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~ That's all for this chapter I hope you liked it. I know I had fun writing it. Well enjoy. I have to go for now the next chapter will be up soon so be watching. 


	8. The dresses

Ok like I said on the last chapter, this was going to just have the links to the dresses of the girls. I hope you like them I know I do. Well see ya later.  
  
http:www -Emilyn  
  
TO get the links to work you have to copy paste and delete the space between the end of the www and the dot (.) well here you go! 


	9. The day before the dance

Disclaimer: yeah, yeah I think you all get the idea that only Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha and no one else does.  
  
A/N: Hey I have been pretty busy so I am writing this on a day that I have a 2-Hour delay! YAY!!! Well I hope you like this one. Oh and to see the dresses from the last chapter. You can go to mediaminer.org and find it because that is where I first started out.  
  
Chapter 8  
The day before the dance.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!"  
"Yeah what."  
"Your hair appointment is in 5 minutes."  
"I'll get there on time. Remember I'm a demon I can run pretty fast. In fact I think I'll leave now."  
He took of to get to the hair salon. He had on big baggy jeans, a wife beater, a light blue button down t-shirt, and a hat. When he got there he was swarmed around by at least 20 different teenage girls.  
"OOOHH look at his hair!"  
"He is such a hunk"  
"Look at him he's so cute."  
"Will you go out with me?"  
"WILL YOU STOP TALKING?"  
"Huh?"  
"I have to get my hair cut and I'm getting engaged soon so I can't go out with any of you any ways I'm to old for you. I came to get a hair cut, not to be admired by a bunch of girls! Now if you will just excuse me."  
"Hold it. You aren't Inuyasha for a chance are you?"  
"It depends, who's asking?"  
"Well I have you written down for my 2:00 hair appointment. I was just about to go and get you because you never showed up."  
"Well let's get this over with. I want to get back soon."  
"Alright. You have to take your hat off though."  
  
"Umm I don't want to."  
"Oh come on. Its not like you've never gotten a hair cut before."  
"Actually this will be my first."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well take your hat off and stop being stubborn." She grabbed his hat and yanked it off of his head. She gasped and almost fainted. "Y...You is a. a demon!"  
"No really? I didn't notice. And I'm not a full demon just half. Now just get this over with and be careful of the ears."  
"Yes sir."  
He got his hair cut but not too short. It came down to where normal ears would be. He paid the girl then took off so he could meet up with Kagome at her school. When he got there he saw her talking to a guy.  
"Hey Kagome!"  
"Oh hi Hojo."  
"Look do you want to go with me to the dance?"  
"Oh I'm so sorry. I am already going with someone."  
"Who?"  
"You don't know him...."  
"She's going with me. So back off Hobo I think your name is?"  
"Its Hojo and why would Kagome go with you?"  
"Because she wants to."  
"Kagome do you really want to go with this... this slob?"  
"He is not a slob Hojo. But yes I do want to go with him. I have been through a lot with him and he is a really good friend. Even though you and I have gone on dates and stuff. I have spent more time with him than with you. Sorry Hojo but I have to be going."  
"Inuyasha what are you doing here? Oh and I love your hair! It looks really good. You should keep it like that."  
"I wanted to walk you home. And thanks I like my hair like this too. I think it will stay out of my way when I fight now."  
When they left Hojo he was fuming with anger. 'What is with that guy? He is going to pay. Kagome is mine. He can't have her. I was going to ask her to marry me at the dance. But I cant now. He likes him and not me. That's it I'm going to do something to him so that he can't go.'  
"Oh Inuyasha I have to go across the street to get something."  
"Ok."  
She walked in front of him and right as he was about to step onto the sidewalk... WHAM!  
"INUYASHA!!!!"  
He flew over the cars hood and landed onto the pavement. He was unconscious. Kagome dragged him up onto the sidewalk and yelled for someone to call the ambulance. She looked for the person who hit him but they had driven off. The ambulance pulled up and asked Kagome what happened. She told them the whole story and they told her to get in the ambulance. Tomorrow was the dance and it looked like they would not be going. 'Inuyasha come back!'  
He had woken up in the ambulance. He looked over and saw Kagome crying. He grabbed her hand and rubbed it with one of his clawed fingers.  
"Don't cry. I'm fine."  
"Inuyasha! You're awake! ::Sob:: I was so worried! I thought you were hurt pretty bad when I saw you get hit by that car. Do you know who did that to you? Could you remember the scent?"  
"I recognized it but I can't remember whose it was."  
They got to the hospital just then and he was rushed to a room for some tests while Kagome was sat outside to wait. When the doctor was done with the tests he told Kagome that she could come in.  
"How'd it go?"  
"Alright I guess. I told you already I feel fine though."  
"I know your body is different from ours but you were just hit but a speeding car. They have to make sure that absolutely every thing is fine."  
"Excuse me we got the results back rather quickly. It seems that he is all right aside from a few bruises. He can go when ever he likes."  
"Alright I'm outta here!"  
"That's wonderful I'm so glad to hear that he is alright."  
"If he has any problems send him right back over here."  
"Will do."  
Inuyasha had already run out of the room and was playing around with a vending machine.  
"How the heck does this thing work? I want that thing there to eat but I can't get it! I know I have to smash this thing in front of it trying to get it out."  
"Inuyasha wait. That's not how you do that. Here you put money into it. And then type the number that u want. And wha la!"  
"That's weird. And pointless. Thanks though. Tomorrows that dance thing right?"  
"Yeah do you feel like going? I mean you were just hit by a car like a few hours ago..."  
"Kagome?" he reached down and pulled her into a hug. She was shocked.  
  
"Inu...Yasha? He let go of the hug and looked into her eyes.  
"Your nervous. Calm down. I'm fine you don't need to worry! Lets get home I need to get something."  
"Ok...."  
When they got home Inuyasha told Kagome to go to her room and he would be right there. He went to her mom with a nervous look on his face.  
"Inuyasha dear, what's wrong?"  
"Ok I just got hit by a car." She was shocked so he quickly finished what he was going to say. "I'm fine nothing big, it's just that I want to ask her now. Do you know somewhere romantic to go to?"  
"Of course let's see you could always go to the park and ask her by the pond. I'll order a bouquet of flowers to be sent here today so that when you get back they will be here. Or you could go to... hmm let see... I GOT IT!!! Take a cab and go to a Japanese garden and under the cherry blossoms ask her."  
"That sounds perfect. Get the ring."  
"Got it already. Here have fun."  
"Kagome come on you can come down now!" Kagome came down the stairs to see a strange sight. Her mother hugging Inuyasha.  
"I think I came at a bad time."  
"No you didn't I just was happy to hear something Inuyasha told me that's all. You will find out later today. Inuyasha has planned something for you two so get going."  
"Ok."  
They walked out the door and down the street. When they saw a cab they got in and Inuyasha whispered to the driver where to go. Kagome was getting suspicious and was wondering what was going on. When all of a sudden Inuyasha put a blindfold around her eyes and led her out of the car shortly afterwards.  
"Inuyasha what is going on?" He chuckled and said, "Just follow me and you will be fine." Finally they got to where he wanted to be. It was the perfect spot. He undid her blindfold and said to her, "Kagome, ever since I saw you I loved you. You are my life, my joy, my everything. If I ever lost you I would be lost forever." At that point her took her hand and looked into her eyes. He got down on one knee and continued. "I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So Kagome, will you marry me and live your life with me?" he opened the box and bit his lip waiting her response. "Inuyasha, I... I will I love you too. I always have." That was all he needed to know. He picked her up and swung her around in a circle then planted a kiss on her forehead. "I love you baby." When they got home and Inuyasha had a huge smile on his face and Kagome still had a shocked look on her face she knew what happened and did not need to ask. Kagome went upstairs to pack to go tell Miroku and Sango while Inuyasha stayed downstairs telling Mrs. Higurashi all the juicy details. They went down the well to meet up with their friends but had a guest when they appeared. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` That's all for now! Hoped you liked it thank for reading Review!! Ill get the next chap up soon. Bye for now! 


	10. Suprise

Hey everyone what's up? Well I am soooooo sorry I have not updated in a while but I have a good reason. I was really extremely sick and almost had to go to the hospital. So that gives you and idea how terribly bad I felt. Well while I was sick in bed I was writing on paper this chapter. I hope you like it and I apologize once again that I did not update.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anyone else. Except the soul of a friend which I bought on ebay!! Just kidding.  
  
Chapter 9  
Surprise  
  
"Kagome!!!!!!!!!" Shippo greeted the couple with his usual jumping all over Kagome smothering her with hugs.  
  
"It's so nice to see some familiar faces around. It was getting so boring with out you two."  
  
"Hai, I must agree with Lady Sango."  
  
"Kaede wants to talk to Inuyasha immediately so we better start heading to the village come on!" Shippo was eager to get back seeing as he had to show Kagome his new drawings that he had done while she was gone.  
  
"Wait! Don't you want to hear the good news?"  
  
"Did you and Inuyasha get in bed and get you pregnant lady Kagome? I always knew you had it in you. Congratulations!  
  
SMACK!!!!!!! "Pervert!!!!!!"  
  
"Thanks Sango. No, Inuyasha and I did not do that and I am not pregnant but..."  
  
"We that is Kag and I are engaged and getting married." Inuyasha cut her off.  
  
At that all mouths fell open no one know what to say. Then Sango and Kagome started jumping all over screaming. The guys just shook their heads they would never understand women.  
  
"Well Inuyasha... you have good taste I mean I bet you just cant wait to get her in bed with you can you?"  
  
WACK BAM BOOM! All three had clobbered him over the head. "Pervert!"  
  
"Shippo was just watching this whole thing go on when he piped up, "Inuyasha, I thought you liked Kikyou."  
  
"I did a long time ago. I liked her when she was alive. But now...."  
  
"Now my body is nothing but ashes and grave yard soil? Is that what you were going to say? Remember Inuyasha you belong to me. No one else may have you."  
  
"Look Kikyou Kagome and I are engaged we are going to get married. You just aren't well... you. Your body has turned cold. And time doesn't go on for you anymore so just give me up I don't love you all you are is souls and dirt. You can't love me the way you used to.  
  
"I can and I will. I will not let you go back with her. YOUR BODY AND SOUL BELONG TO ME NO ONE LESE MAY HAVE YOU!! Remember that Inuyasha. I will bring you to hell with me next time we meet but now I have to go."  
  
As Kikyou walked off Inuyasha just stood stunned not knowing what to do. Sighing he turned to Kagome.  
  
"Wait up Kag!"  
  
"Inuyasha I know you want to be with her. You still love her so why not just go and be with her? It would be best if you did."  
  
"No it would not. I don't love anyone but you. Its you I want to be with not Kikyou." He gave her a hug and continued. "Ever since I met you I loved you. I had this feeling in my heart that I never had before. It felt natural when I was with you and I never want to be with out you. Kikyou is dead she does not have a purpose here except to cause pain." He let go of her and started walking. Kagome was left back there just thinking  
  
"Hey Inuyasha I have a question."  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"When the jewel is finished what will you choose? Will you become full demon or will you become human? We have one shard left and that's Sesshomaru's.  
  
"You know kag I really don't know. I've been thinking about that for a while but I just don't know." He looked to where she had been standing and she was gone. "Kagome where'd you go?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!! PUT ME DOWN!!!!!! I WANNA GO HOMEEEEEEEEE! Take me back to Inuyasha now you kidnapper!"  
  
"I'm no kidnapper. You're my woman so I have the right to pick you up when ever I want have you forgotten? Mutt face back there should never see you ever again though he is just stupid and ignorant and does not protect you unlike me I will protect you till death."  
  
"Koga listen I don't love you I love Inuyasha"  
  
"That hurt."  
  
"Inuyasha and I are engaged we are going to be married.  
  
"What!! Well now I guess is the best time to kill him"  
  
"No!!! You may not and will not kill him I forbid you."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because Inuyasha and I will be long gone before you can touch him.  
  
"And just how will you do that."  
  
"Because I am not from this time I travel between times through a well and Inuyasha and I can go thorough it but you will never get though."  
  
"Bitch your lying."  
  
"No I'm not.  
  
"Prove it then.  
  
"Take me back home jack ass."  
  
'Once I find this well ill destroy it.'  
  
"Found you! Kagome get back I'll handle this."  
  
"How cute the puppy has come back."  
  
"Yeah I can catch up with you better since you don't have the shards anymore."  
  
"Jerk I'll kill you for that"  
  
"Guys stop fighting!"  
  
"Kagome go back to the well and go through ill meet up with you there see you baby."  
"But what if you don't come. I know ill send Sango and Miroku to help."  
  
"Fine just go!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Kagome where were you we have been looking for you every where!"  
  
"Miroku... hurry... Inuyasha... Koga... Fight."  
  
"I'm on my way."  
  
"Here sit. I will take you back to the village on Kilala."  
  
"Thanks... But actually I want to go to the well I got to go down it."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well you see after you left Inuyasha and I were walking and Koga kidnapped me. But then Inuyasha came and he started to fight with him. he wants me to wait on the other side and that he would meet me there.?  
  
"Ok. Well here we are go and ill help the guys.  
  
"Don't hurt your self Sango you are pregnant you know."  
  
"Yeah I know." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
While Inuyasha was swinging his sword around Koga was planning something. Inuyasha was walking right into a trap.  
  
Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated past this chapter but I cant think of what to do.. if u have ideas my screen name is: Sweetangel52989 thanks I will really enjoy hearing about ideas that you have. 


	11. The trap

Disclaimer: I no own Inuyasha  
  
A/N: hey sorry I didn't update in like forever but well I was sick again and then I went on spring break!!!!!!!!! Yay the Caribbean is awesome and I got a tan!! And had a lot of family problems and well couldn't think of anything but this popped into my head one day so yeah. Oh well who cares about that we just care about Inuyasha right? Well here is the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 10  
The Trap  
  
As Kagome was riding Kirara, she became worried for Inuyasha's sake. 'What if he gets hurt and doesn't come back? What if he dies? I do NOT want to loose my fiancé. I love him even though he can be such a jerk sometimes. Inuyasha stay safe.'   
  
Koga took a swing at Inuyasha who dodged and swung his sword at Koga who dodged that. That's pretty much how the whole fight was going. Until....  
  
"Hey mutt face, take a look behind you."  
  
"Feh. Like I'm going to fall for a stupid trick like that I mean who would be behind me? A tree? Ha!"  
  
"So Inuyasha you think of me as a tree."  
  
"What? Kikyou? What are you doing here? I thought I told you to get lost."  
  
"Why aren't you with your precious Kagome Inuyasha? I thought you loved her and wouldn't leave her side."  
  
"She had to get out of here I didn't want her getting hurt."  
  
"Well looks like you failed." She turned and looked back into the trees while Koga was standing looking quite amused. "Ok boys bring her out." The soul collectors floated up carrying with them what happened to be an unconscious Kagome.  
  
"Kagome!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran towards her only just to be pushed back by a barrier. "What the fuck did you do to her??? You are dead Kikyou once I kill Koga ill get you. And get Kagome back."  
  
"I don't think so Inuyasha because if you try to take her or hurt Koga or I..." she reached down into her pants and pulled a knife and held it to Kagome's throat. "I will kill her."  
  
At that point Miroku came up behind Kikyou and knocked the knife out of her hand.  
"I don't think so bitch." He then used his staff to get rid of the barrier so he could gently take Kagome back. "I will find a place to put her Inuyasha. I can tell you have business to take care of."  
  
"Thanks monk. I owe you one."  
  
"Yeah you do." He turned to the trees where Sango appeared and picked up Kagome. "Sango my love get Kilala ready!"  
  
Well now Inuyasha was pissed off. "That's it you damn wolf you are dead." He took tetsuiga and did the ultimate attack. The first time it missed but the second it hit dead on. After the blast was over he went to find only clay pieces of Kikyou lying on top of a demolished carcass that he assumed was Koga's. After looking at their carcasses he turned and headed off to the village full speed trying to see how Kagome was doing, only to find that no one was there.  
  
'Where the fuck did everyone go?'  
  
A/N: well that's all for now. I hope you liked it all though I'm not too pleased with this chapter and I hope I can get a good one in soon. Well here you go happy? 


End file.
